


Waves of Memories

by Killua13



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kurosaki Ichigo is Shiba Kaien, Kurosaki Ichigo-centric, Out of Character, Past Character Death, clan head ichigo, fuck the 46
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killua13/pseuds/Killua13
Summary: Ichigo had the worst experience in his life when his mother was attacked by a monster with a bone face. What if on that day the trauma made something inside his very soul awaken. A past he should not remember when reincarnated, a power that is slowly waking, and the name of a woman with teal hair and tears in her blue green eyes, “Neji-”.





	1. The Start of Waking

**Author's Note:**

> I am not great about having a set time to post new chapters. I try to at least get one out once a month but I don’t guarantee anything. I am a big fan of Bleach and do not own any characters or ideas from the Manga or Anime. Please support the original material, you won’t regret it. Bleach has been my childhood other than Naruto, but I'll be changing things up. It will be an Au from Canon so if something doesn’t seem right please don’t worry, I know it’s not right. Also, the character death is for Kaien and maybe something for future but I won't kill ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki was trying to get his karate uniform to look perfect since his mom would be watching him in his afternoon matches. He glared at his shirt as the collar would not stay down. It was early in the morning of June 17th and everything had to be perfect. He didn’t want his mom to help him anymore. Since he was almost ten, he decided to be more of a help than he already was to his mommy. She was the center of his world and perfect in every way. 

His father, on the other hand, was a huge goofy ball of energy. How his poor mommy could keep up with him all the time he would never know. His dad had told him not too long ago what his name meant, one who protects. So, after getting into karate and fighting back bullies sometimes in school. His mom was still not too happy about that, but he never started those fights. He made the decision of protecting his mom and family from then on. He would protect their smiles, happiness, and let no one harm them. This was one of the times he could prove to himself that he could do it with the competition. Tatsaki would also be there as well. He was glad to have a friend. He did not have many. Really, it was only Tatsaki. 

People took one look at his orange hair and the bruises he had from practicing or getting beat up, and thought he was a delinquent. Though that was ok. Who needed them when he had his mom and sweet twin sisters anyway? Ok, and his dad too. Yuzu was as sweet as their mom with her hair. Karin looked more like their dad but was calm and active. He would always find time to play soccer with Karin or read to Yuzu. He would cook with his mom and help his dad in the clinic. He had the best family. 

There came a knock on the door to his room and his mom walked in with a bright smile. “It’s almost time for school, Ichigo”. 

“I know,” Ichigo blushes in embarrassment trying to flatten the stubborn collar. His mom just smiles softly and fixes it for him with a kiss to his forehead. Although he wanted to be a grownup, he couldn’t help but smile up at Masaki. “Thanks, mommy”. 

“Always, my baby. Ready?” She stands and walks to the door. 

“Yes! I’m going to win for sure this time. Then everyone will know that I can protect you mom”. Ichigo said with determination as they left the house. Masaki nearly cooed at how grownup he sounded. 

As they started down the street Ichigo caught sight of his dad talking with a man in a green and white striped hat. The man looked weird, but not threatening. Ichigo had a six sense when it came to people. He could tell by seeing and feeling the presence of a person if they were dangerous or friendly. Isshin liked to say it was a family trait apparently. This was also not the first time he had seen the man around his dad. Though he never came around the rest of the Kurosaki family. He might be a friend of his dads but it was still weird. 

School at first was alright for Ichigo. Math and history were quiet as kids were starting to wake up. Sadly, it went downhill fast when lunch time began. Tatsaki was hanging out with some girls and Ichigo didn’t want to sit with all of them. Girls could be very troublesome in packs. So, he had decided to sit under a tree in the back as he ate his bento alone. Five minutes into the meal he felt rain drops start and then it suddenly down poured. Many people didn’t like the rain, but Ichigo loved it. He loved any type of water anyway. His dad liked to joke he must have been a fish in a past life. He retorted with saying he must have been a goat than because of his face. Isshin had started to grow a goatee and needed a haircut at the time. Now his sisters would giggle out the funny name anytime they say their dad, making him go into silly dramatics. 

Ichigo would have liked to stay out in the rain but his mom would be upset if he got sick. He never got sick before though. As he walked in an empty hallway, he was pushed inside a classroom by his usual bullies Kaname, Haruto, and Akio. 

“Hey carrot, where do you think you’re going?” Akio sneered. 

Akio and Kaname were both a grade higher and bigger than ichigo. Haruto was in the same class and loved to taunt him. 

Kaname pushed him into a desk. “You should really stop dyeing your hair that dumbass color it’s painful to see. Then again it’s easier for us to find you”. 

“Can’t you guys just leave me alone. This is my hair color naturally and why does it even matter?” Ichigo asked giving him some space. They had left him alone for a while and he practiced hard in the dojo so maybe he could take them now? He hated his mom’s worried face when seeing him have bruises when coming home. 

As Haruto got closer on his left trying to grab his arm he sidestepped and kicked Akio hard in the shin, knocking him down in pain. This surprised Haruto enough that he did not see the round house kick Ichigo set into his stomach. Ichigo felt satisfaction for once that he could finally fight back and make some hits. Sadly, Ichigo was not used to fighting multiple people at once and Kaname did not stay frozen like his friends. Ichigo felt a hard hit on his cheek before he was knocked out cold by Kaname’s fist. 

Ichigo woke to a bright ceiling and the smell of disinfectant. He was in the nurse’s office again. He could feel the failure of being able to protect himself well up and almost came to tears. He just hoped his dad wouldn’t try to make him feel better with his stupidity when he came. Goat face was the parent that usually was able to answer the school and Ichigo was thankful for that. His mom didn’t know about a lot of the fights he got into at school or outside it. The few she did see the aftermath of, was heart wrenching for the almost ten-year-old. The amount of worry and concern in her face almost always made him feel like the lowest being in the world. His mom was everything and he did not want her to worry about him. 

So, it was a surprise and moment of panic when instead of Isshin, Masaki walked into the room. Ichigo could feel a lump in his throat stopping him from making a sound and panic nearly stop his heart. Anyone but her. Masaki was pale as she looked over the pain and damage to her boy. She wanted to rage at the principal some more for making it seem like he was a delinquent and started the fight. She knew her son. He would never start a fight unless justified and it was three against one. Her son was not stupid to take on that many at once with his training. Therefore, the three kids were bullying her baby. 

“Sweetie, are you feeling ok?” She decided to ask with concern in her eyes. 

Ichigo looked down and started to play with the white blanket he was under. “I’m ok mom”. He said in a small voice. 

Masaki smiled softly and took his hand. “Do you feel well enough to come home now?” 

Panic set in again and Ichigo’s eyes widened. “I have my match this afternoon”. 

“Ichi, I think it would be best to skip this one. There’s always next month. You’re hurt and might have a concussion”. She whispered softly brushing his orange locks back with her hand. 

Ichigo couldn’t help the tears spilling over at that. This was supposed to be his chance to show his mom what a good protector he was. That he was getting stronger for his sisters and her. 

“Oh, sweetie. I promise you will have your match next time and I am not mad at you for the fight. It was obviously bullying and I will be having a talk with your teachers and principal more about it. I know you, baby boy. You would never fight unless protecting others or yourself. I just wish your father had told me sooner. Your dad isn’t the best with these situations and thought it was good training for you in a way. He was raised differently. I’ll make sure you’re ok and can protect us”. Masaki hugged Ichigo close. 

Although he was still upset, Ichigo felt warm by her words. She could see he was getting stronger and didn’t think he was bad like his teacher’s did. He had the best mom ever. He even giggled a little at the trouble coming his dad’s way. Ichigo had learned a long time ago that it was best not to hide things from his mom and a part of him wanted her to know. He didn’t like her worrying but he also didn’t want to be in trouble with her. He was a mama’s boy even though he would never admit it out loud to others, only mom. 

They walked out of the school with the vice principal. It was one of the weirdest experiences of Ichigo’s life. The guy was sweating and flinched every time his mom started to talk to him in a calm whisper. It was like the guy was afraid of her. His mom scary? Never. Wow, the guy was weird. Ichigo never say the sharp look in Masaki’s eyes as she smiled coldly at the man who was allowing bullying in his school. The man was lucky she was against harming humans or she would have her bow out. 

“So, I believe that the teachers will be paying better attention from now on, right? I don’t believe the school needs any more attention in the media about bullying, especially since this is a wonderful elementary school after all”. Masaki left the threat there with a wider smile to the man practically shaking in his shoes. She knew the editor of the Karakura newspaper and was a part of the mom’s community group. If she told them her son’s story the reputation of the school would be under intense scrutiny. No one messed with her babies. Not to mention she was from a wealthy family not including her adopted one. She held a lot of influence in the human world, not just as a former Quincy. 

“Y--es, ma’am”. The man stuttered out holding the door for them. She nodded in satisfaction and started to walk her son home. 

As they walked the familiar streets rain started to fall once again. Masaki took out her umbrella from her purse and kept a tight hold on Ichigo’s hand. As a car splashed the two, she stopped and started to wipe his face. 

“Mom, I'm ok. I have a rain coat so I should stand near the edge. I don’t want your dress to get all dirty. Yuzu loves that dress”. Her sweetheart told her bravely. She was about to agree since his puppy eyes were so adorable with such determination glimmering in them, when he froze staring behind them. 

“HEY!” Ichigo shouted at the little girl that stood close to the water. What was she thinking? She’d fall in. His protective instinct took over and he ran toward her quickly crossing the road. 

“ICHIGO!” His mother screamed in fear behind him. He turned a little as he was about to grab the girl’s arm at the scream. Then blackness took over with the feeling of falling. 

Ichigo could hear some fighting noises and his mother shouting in the distance. What was happening? He felt so cold. Adrenaline rushed thorough the boy as he kept hearing his mom’s distressed voice. Although he could not make out her words. He feels pain in his leg. Then something warm and heavy was over top him nearly crushing him. Other then the cold water of the rain he felt a warm liquid on his chest and arms. He was finally able to pry his eyes open and was shocked at what he saw. 

His beautiful mother was lying on top of his body pinning him down. Her blue dress was wet with blood coming from a gaping wound in her back. She was holding his body close and had her eyes wide in concern. 

“Mom,” He gasped out shaking her lightly. This was a dream, right? 

“Mom?” He spoke louder in panic, but she wasn’t answering back. 

“MOM!” He screamed shaking her enough for her body to move somewhat off of him. He felt sick. He felt hot tears cloud his eyes. No this wasn’t happening. Let this be a bad dream. Not his mom. Not his everything. 

He was hyperventilating without realizing it. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking. What happened? He was supposed to protect her. What happened? 

A heavy thudding came from the left of the boy. He turned his eyes off his mom to see a terrifying sight. A large fur monster with a bone face stood not far from them. It was bleeding a little from a wound in its shoulder and looked pissed. 

“Damn that bitch! At least I can eat her and that other soul now”. The monster screamed out. 

Ichigo’s breath left in a rush. This monster is the one who did this. He felt such anger, pain, and panic at the thought. He did not realize his body was glowing a little with a blue light. He wanted to kill this thing. He wanted to protect his mom even though it was too late. He didn’t want to feel this ever again. With these thoughts came more reiryoku from the boy. 

As the power grew Ichigo could feel the reiatsu of the monster and another one that was fading away. It felt familiar like something he should know but couldn’t place. Ichigo prayed for the power to stop this monster. He prayed to be stronger. He prayed and something answered. 

The monster was a little taken aback as the boy’s reiatsu grew around him becoming a blue vortex of wind around him. For once the monster was unsure about this. 

“Hmm...I better tell Aizen about this”. He knew that his boss was interested in the kid since he was told not to eat him. 

Aizen. That name rang in Ichigo’s ears. It was dangerous and again familiar. He felt scared hearing the name whispered by the monster. He knew somehow that he had to stop the creature from escaping and telling Aizen. He would be in great danger from the person. 

Ichigo stood on shaking legs as the sky ripped open and the monster climbed into the hole. It felt like another hand was over his as he lifted it high in the air and Reiryoku concentrated in his hand. He brought his hand down sharply and a wave of blue power and water ripped the creature in two causing one half to fall into the closing hole and the other to fall to the ground. 

As Ichigo fell to his knees in exhaustion. He felt some type of cloth against his arm and looked up. A beautiful woman stood by his side in a mermaid dress. She had long wavy teal hair that fell to the middle of her back with a few braids with shells throughout her hair. It almost looked like she was wearing a crown. Her face was heart shaped and soft with light blue green eyes. Her dress was a mixture of blues that looked almost like waves but did not look like it would restrict her movements. The top of the dress was shoulder less and looked like it was cut in the side since there was a sword sheath on her hip. In her other hand was a trident of crystalline silver that was almost as tall as her. It had a blue wavy tassel up at the top before the three prongs. 

He knew this woman. He knew that weapon. Somehow so many emotions and thoughts flew through his head it was impossible to breath or think. Blinding pain was ripping through his head like he had never felt before. He wanted it to end. He gasped out at the woman for help. “Neji-” and was stopped. 

She held a hand over his mouth tightly. “You’re not ready to wake up. Your soul is still too torn and weak at this time. You need time to heal and grow stronger. I promise you will remember everything in time and say my name, but I cannot allow you to suffer more then you have. I have not been able to protect you well before and am so sorry for that. So sorry for your pain. I will try harder now that I am awake. Sleep my heart I will protect you now and forever”. She was crying silently while staring into Ichigo’s eyes and he felt suddenly so tired. He didn’t want to sleep and miss her though. 

He tried hard to stay awake and did not notice he was coughing up blood trying to stay awake. The woman frowned. “You were always so stubborn,” She sighed and kissed his forehead. Darkness soon took the boy over. 

Ichigo was laid next to his mother and a few minutes later his father was there taking in the sight with dread and panic. Isshin never say the way the water did not soak his son as he checked him over. He was too focused on his pain and his son being alive to notice. Inside Ichigo’s soul the woman looked around the vast darkness and to a small lake in the middle. It looked like it was frozen over but as she looked closer there were some small cracks in the ice and light shining from them. She smiled and started to cry again. Her world was coming back along with her master. 


	2. Six Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I had the sudden inspiration and time to write this. I won't be updating my other stories till August. This was a request by my friend to get out another chapter sooner and she helped. Thank you for the positive feedback so far.

It was a bright sunny day in  Karakura town. Three thugs were spending the day walking the alleyways and one say a bottle with a flower in it by a pole. He smirked widely and lifted his foot back and kicked it hard into the wall, smashing it to pieces. The other two laughed, but then they all felt a dark, angry presence behind them. Before they could turn around the one who kicked the bottle was sent flying into the same wall, head first. Blood rushed from the broken nose and a huge welt was seen on his head as he crumbled to the ground unconscious. 

“So, you guys are going to say an apology right now”. A calm, angry voice nearly whispered behind the other two thugs. 

They were nearly shaking in shock as they turned to see an orange haired teenager behind them. “Wha-”, one tried to get out. 

“Do you see the other flowers by this pole? Do you know what your friend damaged and you laughed at?” The orange haired teen asked standing up from reorganizing the flowers around the pole. 

“Some type of memorial?” They both gasped out. “You think you can get away from hurting one of us?” One bravely said. 

Ichigo Kurosaki glared at them and raised his presence a little to make the two shake and nearly fall down in fear. “Yeah, I do think I can, because I’m going to kick your asses and you will leave this memorial alone. No, you both along with your friend there will respect any memorial for the dead from now on. This one is for a little girl who died in a car accident. Even in the  yukuza world it doesn’t look good to disrespect children if I recall correctly. Do you both understand?” 

Both thugs did not have time to give an answer before they were eating concrete and wishing to be unconscious. “So, do you both understand? I want a yes, sir out of you both or this will just be more painful”. 

“Yes, sir!” both shouted even though they had pain from their bruised ribs. 

Ichigo smirked. “Good, now grab your buddy there and leave now”. They two quickly grabbed their  unconscious friend and left. 

The high school student sighed and pushed is orange bangs out of his face. His expression softened as a nearly  translucent little ten-year-old with pig tails appeared in front of him. 

“Thank you, sir”. She bowed to  Ichigo and he waved it off with a smile. 

“No problem, I’ll bring you a new vase with flowers tomorrow. No one should disrespect the dead and you should be left in peace”. The girl smiled and disappeared again. 

Ichigo started his walk toward his high school again lost in thought. It had been awhile since he lost his temper. He wouldn’t say he could control it perfectly, but he was usually a bit more mature then how he acted. When it came to disrespecting the dead though, for some reason, he was triggered into anger. Might be because he has always been able to see the dead and see the affect it had on the poor ghosts. They couldn’t defend themselves from the living anymore and his protective instincts kick in. He might also think about his mom at times when it happens as well. 

Since she passed,  Ichigo had been even more determined with protecting his family. He knew that if someone disrespected his mom, he would destroy that person and therefore tried to teach people, like those thugs, respect. It was soon to be the anniversary of her death. In five days, it would be six years since that horrible night. 

He could not remember much of what happened that night. He was a little glad for that because what he could remember almost broke him when he was a kid. The feeling of his mother’s blood on his skin and her heavy cooling body. Nope. He wasn’t going to think about it.  Ichigo closed his eyes and stood in the middle of an alley taking deep, calming breaths. He was lucky that he did not completely drown in the overwhelming depression and failure he felt back then. 

He never really felt alone. Even when he had pushed almost everyone away because he didn’t want to be the cause of them dying or hurting.  Ichigo at first had blamed himself for his mother’s death, but soon he started to feel a little differently. It was as if a presence would not let him completely fall apart.  Ichigo would have dreams of a women he could never truly see telling him to let it go. That it wasn’t his fault. To heal. To become stronger. He always felt warm and calm when he thought of her.  Ichigo somewhat believed the presence could be his mother. If he could see ghosts, why not hear her? He didn’t want her stuck on Earth watching them all alone, so she could be in heaven and talking to him in dreams. Either way it was a huge comfort.

Ichigo had decided to come to terms slowly with Masaki’s death and became stronger for it. He still felt the pain of loss, but his determination was a roaring fire. He would not let this happen again if he could stop it. He became closer to his family since then.  Ichigo was still a part of the karate club in school and joined some other clubs too. He joined kendo three years ago and was remarkably good with the kendo swords. It was sometimes almost like he was born to do the katas.  Ichigo also was a part of the tai chi club. 

With three martial arts  Ichigo had become nearly unstoppable in the clubs and soon surpassed his friend  Tatsaki . Along with that he started to notice from meditation in tai chi that he could give off a type of aura or presence that was heavy or scary to others. With practice he learned to tamp it down or increase it when needed. Like he did with the thugs. 

Ichigo walked into his classroom with a small scowl just thinking of those idiots. He looked around and noticed that it was almost time for class to begin. He sighed internally and took his seat in the back near the window. He wanted to talk a little to  Tatsaki but it looked like that wouldn’t be happening. Even after all these years he didn’t like hanging around all the people she did. Not that they were bad, some were just way to loud and perky all the time. Like most of the girls  Tatsaki talked with.  Ichigo gave a little shiver at the thought. 

He had been cornered by a few asking him personal questions like if he was dating anyone and it lasted far longer than he cared for. It was nearly an hour before he could escape the vultures. The teacher droned on with the literature book they would be reading over the summer break. He looked out the window with a bored sigh. He had already read it before in his spare time.  Ichigo got lucky that he was one of the top five in the school, great in his clubs, and had his mother start to reveal the bullying in the school system. Otherwise he probably would be thought as a delinquent by everyone like he was in elementary school. The few fights he did get into made him seem like a hero to the school population. He was considered a dark knight type by the girls and was pretty popular. Sadly, he really didn’t care much for all the attention it brought him, and the fangirls. Dear god, no. That was part of the reason he had so little real friends at school.  Sure, he would be polite and talk to anyone who asked him something, as long as they were respectful. He just didn’t really like the fake people in the school that wanted to be his friend for his popularity, smarts, or looks. 

As he let his mind wander, he felt like something wasn’t right. There was a dark, dangerous presence that seemed to be coming toward the school.  Ichigo stared out the window trying to see if it was a ghost but it seemed too far away to see. He frowned in thought. What could that be? He had never felt a spirit like that before. It almost felt familiar. 

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang out and everyone was rushing to get outside. It was the perfect day for an outside lunch.  Tatsaki had been dragged away from the classroom already along with the only other girl he could stand, Orihime. She was very bubbly but near pushed him on things he didn’t want to talk about or made him feel too awkward. 

Ichigo got up and packed his bag. He was going home to check on Karin since she was sick. God knows goat face would just aggravate her more than help her recover. He got so overprotective of the girls when they were ill, that it nearly always made things worse. He stopped by a fruit market to buy bananas and peaches for his sisters to snack on when he felt the presence but closer. It nearly brought him to his knees and loosened his control on his own in response. He was able to stand when he let his aura grow to match the other. At least he was learning something from this. He warily watched as the glass up above broke and the little girl from earlier came running around a corner toward him. 

The people around him feel to their knees from the presence and  Ichigo was  stunned at what followed the ghost girl. A huge black monster with a bone face was climbing the building side and landing on the road in front of him, tearing electric wires from poles and leaving dents in the ground.  Ichigo’s head nearly exploded in pain from the sight of the beast. He had seen one before this but where? As a cold sweat began to build up a figure in black came down and cut the face of the monster. 

The ghost girl was clutching the back of  Ichigo’s shirt tightly and he could only stare. A young woman with short black hair and black kimono like outfit. The creature screamed in pain busting more glass around the area and disappeared before his eyes around the same corner. The girl followed close behind it. The presence lifted on the other people and they stood up.  Ichigo blinked in confusion and turned to the little girl. She had tears falling down her cheeks and stared at where the monster had left in fear. 

Ichigo whispered. “It’s ok, whatever it was is gone now. I’ll take you back to your memorial ok?” 

The girl nodded and let his shirt go. They walked in silence to her memorial and she thanked him once again for his help. He smiled and quickly left for home. It looked like he wasn’t going back to classes today. He took out his phone and texted  Tatsaki that he was going to look after his sister. If he  didn’t, he would get a fist to the face the next time she saw him for skipping class. 

Ichigo gets to his house and doesn’t feel the presence at all. He walks calmly into the house to the kitchen glancing around. It seemed like his dad was in the clinic right now. He was glad he didn’t have to deal with any sneak attacks from his dad yet. It seemed like his dad somehow got it into his head that sneak attacking his son would help his martial arts training. Therefore, he was woken up and sneak attacked with a kick or punch randomly from his dear father every day. It did keep him on his toes but he wished he had at least some times to relax. 

Ichigo knocked quietly on  Karin’s door and heard a quiet voice call him in. 

“How are you feeling? Has he been bugging you all day?”  Ichigo asked handing his sister tea as she sat up in her bed. 

She at least looked a little less flushed compared to the day before. “Yeah, I'm feeling better than I was. Yuzu came home early too. She’s been keeping him busy in the clinic. Otherwise, I might have resorted to murder if he didn’t stop trying to bundling me up in every blanket we own”. Karin smirked. 

Ichigo felt a headache coming on again. “Really? I might help you then”.

Karin’s smirk widened and  Ichigo felt a little lighter at the sight. 

“I’ll make sure the idiot leaves you alone. I’m thinking of staying home tomorrow. I don’t have any tests or club activity so it should be fine”.  Ichigo sat down in  Karin’s desk chair sipping his own tea. 

Karin looked down. “I’m fine you know. I can handle the goat by myself. You shouldn’t skip class, Ichigo”. 

He smiled softly at her. “I know you can, but as your older brother I want you to get better faster and let's be honest that won’t happen if I leave you to his devices alone. I’m third in my class and haven’t missed class in a few months. I can afford to. Unless you no longer like my company and prefer dads?”  Ichigo raised an eyebrow. 

Karin’s face shot up fast. “Please  Onii-chan ".  Ichigo’s smile widened at that name. Karin blushed a little and scowled, it was more of a pout to Ichigo. 

“You know I'll stay with you. Want a snack?” 

“No thank you. I think I should get some more sleep”.

Ichigo nodded and took the tea cups down stairs. He could hear Yuzu humming from the kitchen. “Hey Yuzu, thanks for keeping dad busy”.

“No problem,  Onii -chan. He was a little too worried about Nee- chan ". Yuzu smiled warmly and hugged  Ichigo . “I’m making curry for dinner”. 

“Sounds great. Need help?” Yuzu shook her head.

“I want to do it by myself this time. I want you to grade it for me please?”  Ichigo gave a nod. 

“I’ll be in my room then and look forward to it”.  Ichigo walked up to his room and placed his bag down by his desk. 

He was happy that his family was ok. Now he could think about that creature some more. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes, centering himself. He knows he felt and saw something similar to the creature before.  Ichigo started to go back through his memories trying to remember when it hit him. He shot upright and grabbed his head. There was one of those things that day. One had hurt his mother. It was blurry but he knew he was right. Why didn’t he remember till now? Why can’t he truly remember that night. Before he could dig any deeper and cause more of a  migrate the same woman he had seen before walked through the wall of his bedroom. 

“It’s here somewhere?” The woman whispered to herself looking around the room without focusing on him. 

Although he knew that was rude, he decided to watch her at first. He didn’t want to startle her and get cut by the sword she had a hand on. She had a heart shaped face with violet eyes that held strength and determination in them. Something made him think she looked better with a smile rather than the cold frown on her face. It was like she was hiding herself behind a mask. He didn’t like it for some reason. She also felt so familiar but like the memories of that night. He could not grasp why. 

Ichigo cautiously walked a little closer and in her line of sight. “You know it is rude to walk into a person’s room without permission let alone house?” 

She still didn’t focus her eyes on him. Maybe she thought he couldn’t see her. Ichigo raised his voice a little. “Ghost girl. I can see you, please stop ignoring me before I have to physically move you from my house”. She finally blinked at him in shock.

“Are you talking to me? Can you see me?”  Ichigo found the confused look on her face amusing and cute. 

“Exactly, I know most people can’t see spirits but I can. Now why are you in my house? Do you need help?” He asked  politely . 

“I’ve never met a human who could see me before? Are you sure you are human?”

“As far as I know I am. I’m  ichigo Kurosaki. Who and what are you?”

The woman straightened up. “I’m Rukia Kuchiki and I'm a soul reaper. I help souls pass on to the soul society which is the afterlife”. 

Ichigo sat back down on his bed and waved his hand toward his desk chair. “You can have a seat if you would like. I think this conversation might be a long one. What was that creature you were fighting earlier?”

Rukia looked stunned for a moment as she sat down. “You saw that? That was what we call a hollow. A soul that fell into despair and became a monster that goes after normal souls. They have an insatiable hunger for any good feelings they no longer feel and therefore hunt souls like the little girl that one was chasing. Here I have a sketch book that might help explain things”.

After nearly twenty minutes of  Rukia’s crude drawings and explanations,  Ichigo had a better understanding of the social society, soul reapers, and hollows. Though he could have done without the drawings. He decided not to mention them to the soul reaper though. She seemed like she would be very offended by it and might attack him like  Tatsaki would.

As  Ichigo was digesting the information,  Rukia was looking the teen over. She felt  a pain shoot through her at how closely his stature and face looked like her old lieutenant. If he had black hair and green eyes, he would look just like him.  Rukia shook her head. This wasn’t what she was here for. He wasn’t  Kaien-dono . He was dead. She killed him. 

Ichigo came out of his thoughts as he felt the hollow’s spirit energy. “Do you feel that?”

“Feel what?” She asked confused then it hit her. How did she miss it. 

Before  Rukia could move  Ichigo was already out the door and down the stairs as a crash was heard from below.  Rukia ran after him and pushed him behind her before he could run into the room. “Stop a human can’t handle this let me do my job”.

Ichigo glared at her. “That’s my family in the room with a monster. Nothing will stop me from protecting them”.  Rukia respected his determination but didn’t want this person to die. 

“ Bakudo number one,  sai ”. She called out with a hand wave toward  Ichigo . He felt his arms pulled behind his back and was unable to move much. “I’m sorry but I won’t let you die needlessly”. She left him by the stairs and ran with her sword out toward the hollow. 

She noticed the wall was destroyed and the hollow had a young girl in his hand, unconscious. It seemed the hollow came after the spirit energy it sensed in  Ichigo . Although  Rukia knew it was surprisingly controlled by the young man, it still had an effect on the environment. 

“I smell such tasty souls. Oh, a soul reaper. You will be the main course after I eat this little appetizer here”.  Rukia didn’t let it saw any more and moved with a quick  shunpo , cutting into the hollow’s face. 

It screamed in anger and pain letting the girl fall. What  Rukia didn’t expect was  Ichigo without the  bakudo bindings catching her.  Rukia jumped out of the way of the hollows wild swing. How did he break the  kido ? A human shouldn’t have been able to do so. 

Ichigo moved away from the creature setting Yuzu down, quickly looking for wounds. Sometimes it came in handy being a doctor’s son. There were some bruises but it looked like she would be fine.  Rukia blocked a hit and the hollow seemed to go for her again but changed direction fast toward the humans. Without much thought  Rukia ran into the path of the hollow.  Ichigo watched in shock as it bit down on her. In anger and fear  Ichigo ran faster than he had before and kicked the hollow’s face with blue energy around his foot. It surprised the hollow enough for it to let the soul reaper go and back away.  Rukia gasped in shock at being let go and the sight of the human. He had used a weaker  shunpo and used spiritual energy to harm the hollow. 

Rukia crumbled to the ground and tried to catch her breath. This boy was amazing for a human. Even some soul reapers in the academy took a long time to do such things, he seemed to do  instinctually . She turned her body toward the hollow. It was impossible for her to fight it with her wounds now. She didn’t want this bright human and his family to be eaten by a hollow. His potential as a soul reaper was staggering. If he became a hollow, he would be a strong one. Therefore, she had to do something. Something illegal but was their only chance. 

“ Ichigo ! Do you want to save your family?” She shouted with a grunt of pain, sitting against a pole. 

“Yes, are you ok?” He asked in concern coming closer to her. She smiled weakly. He was a good person. This was worth it. So much like Kaien. 

“I can’t fight anymore because of these wounds, but I can give you the power to fight for your family. You have to become a Shinigami and kill the hollow yourself. Take my sword and push it into your heart. I will give you enough power to defeat it, but be warned you can never go back to your normal life if you do this. This is an illegal act the soul society wouldn’t approve of and we may face trouble later, but this is the only way to not be eaten by the hollow”.  Rukia told him seriously while lifting her blade. 

“You don’t have to explain anymore. I’ll do anything to protect the ones I love. That is what my name stands for and what I will always strive for”.  Rukia couldn’t help but watch in awe as  Ichigo grabbed the blade and plunged it into his heart with no  hesitation . 

What happened next was unbelievable. An overwhelming amount of  reiatsu was released and a blue cloud of power blocked out her view of  ichigo . Her  zanpakuto disappeared and she felt only a little of her energy gone. How was it possible for a human to have so much  reiatsu on his own? 

Before the cloud cleared for her to see a figure shot out and sliced the hollow in two. It happened so fast she almost thought she was dreaming. The figure walked over to her and  Ichigo in soul reaper attire kneeled in front of her. The spiritual energy coming off of  Ichigo was so familiar but she couldn’t place it.  Ichigo placed his hand on her wound and cast a silent healing  kido that should have been impossible. 

“I’m pretty sure the last time I told you not to do anything reckless  Rukia ”.  Ichigo said in a soft voice as he healed her. 

Rukia was confused and blinked her tiredness away looking at his face. Why did he look somewhat different? As if he knew her better? “What are you talking about?”

She caught the sight of something blue and green by his side and nearly gasped in shock. She knew that sealed sword anywhere. There was no way she could forget the green and blue waved sheath of  Kaien Shiba’s  zanpakuto . “That’s--” She trailed off not able to breath. 

Ichigo looked at her in confusion then followed her gaze to the sword. A look on recognition and comfort feel on  Ichigo’s face as he looked at the sword. “That’s my  zanpakuto . I’m sure you remember it. Sadly, you’re a little too weak to have this conversation and I need to do some damage control before I pass out as well. So, sleep”. He told her placing a small sleeping  kido on  Rukia before lifting her into his arms. 

Ichigo looked over his family and  Rukia , healing any wounds and placing them in beds. He sighed tiredly trying to stay awake and calm his  reiatsu .  Ichigo calmly stepped back out of the house and looked toward a roof top with a familiar green hat man stood.  Ichigo crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at him, while he looked surprised. 

“I think we need to talk Captain  Urahara , but I need some serious rest. Come back in the morning after making sure the neighbor’s memories are fixed. Also, please fix the damage to the house”. After saying his piece, Ichigo fell asleep on the couch. Heedless of the carious and shocked eyes that watched him for a while before shrugging and doing what was asked. 


	3. annoncement

This is not a new chapter. I have been having major issues with my health and also when I can write. So this and all my stories are going on break for a little while. I do plan on continuing the stories, I just have no idea when in the future. Thank you all for reading so far.


End file.
